The death of France
by Chocolate y Vainilla
Summary: Lo qué haría Inglaterra si su amado Francia... muriera. 2P.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es de Himaruya... por ahora.

* * *

Eran las 11 de la mañana. Oliver estaba tomando su te matutino, cuando recibió una llamada de Allen, su antigua colonia. Inglaterra se sorprendió (Nunca lo había llamado antes) así que tardo un poco en responder. Estados Unidos estaba muy callado, por lo que Oliver rompió el hielo para saber que pasaba.

-My sweetie, What´s happen?

-England, mañana Habrá una reunión en Roma, necesitamos tu asistencia.

-Pero no me has respondí-

Y Estados unidos colgó.

Oliver dudo de las intenciones del norteamericano, ya que más de una vez le hicieron bromas de ese tipo, pero decidió ir ya que Allen sonaba demasiado serio, lo que le dio un mal augurio.

Tomo un avión a Roma, y al llegar fue a un hotel para reposar.

Al día siguiente llamo a Allen.

-¿Sweetheart, ya estás en la reunión?

-Frente a la Plaza de España, Vía Conddoti.

Y otra vez colgó en seguida.

Oliver tomo un taxi y a los 10 minutos ya estaba ahí.

Cuando entro a la reunión, noto que el ambiente era muy tenso. Ni siquiera los hermanos Italia hablaban. Eso le preocupo. Tambien noto que al lado de su puesto había una silla vacia la de Francia.

-¿Quién… le va a decir?-Murmuro Japón.

…

-Díganme que paso, please-Se quejó Inglaterra

Empezo a pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado, pero se congelo cuando se enteró.

Tendre que decirlo yo… England, France… He´s die-Dijo Australia.

Apenas y oyo eso, empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos a pesar de que aún no había asimilado totalmente la noticia. Se quedó así durante unos minutos, lo que preocupo a todos ahí. En el momento en el que pudo musitar palabra solo pudo hacer una pregunta:

¿Qu-Qui-Quien fue?-Dijo en un tono deprimente Oliver. Varios países se miraron entre sí.

No te vuelvas loco, fue en un acciden-

¡¿Quién fue!?-Grito Inglaterra. Eso puso de nervios a los demás.

Fui yo-Respondió Rusia.

Inglaterra miro a Rusia con la boca en forma neutra y los ojos perdidos, lo que solo aumento la tensión. En cuestión de segundos, saco un cuchillo, un cupcake y se tiro encima del ruso.

¡Maldito! ¡Porque lo hiciste! ¡Vete al infierno, Comunista!-Chillo Oliver, que lloroso le quería meter un cupcake con veneno en la boca mientras con un cuchillo intentaba darle al corazón. Canada, España y Alemania corrieron a socorrer a Rusia, pero antes de que detuvieran al Ingles, estaba muerto. Luego de eso, Inglaterra se paró, y con una sonrisa manchada de sangre, le saco el cuchillo del corazón a Rusia y se lo enterró en la frente antes de caer muerto.

Los demás miraban atónitos la escena. Perfectamente quedaron una hora observando los dos cadáveres. Inglaterra sonriente y con los ojos cerrados, Rusia con ojos de terror y sangrando por la boca. Algunos lloraban mientras otros simplemente estaban completamente aturdidos por lo que acababa de suceder.

Por lo menos, ahora Inglaterra y Francia podrán estar juntos sin problemas para siempre.

OOOoooOOO

Francia estaba sentado en una nube, pensando en que pasaría con su país, y recordando cómo fue la pelea con Rusia.

_Flashback_

Rusia y Francia estaban en un bar, peleando porque Francia recordó a cierto cabo que llego hasta Moscu.

-¡Te maldigo, sovietico!-Grito Francia borracho mientras señalaba a el Ruso.

-¿Estamos en 1991?-Respondió Rusia mientras soltaba un bufido.

-¡Eres un hijo****, ojala te congeles, estúpido pedazo de hielo!

-¿Cómo?-Rusia se le acerco y lo miro con un aura oscura.

-¡Si, ven a pelear a ver si eres hombre, pero tú no eras nada contra mí, cobarde!

-Kolkolkol…-Rusia se enfureció y con una patada, le dio directo al pecho. Francia se tocó el corazón con la mano, escupió sangre y empezó a respirar entrecortado.

Acto seguido Francia le respondio sacando su revolver y le disparo a Rusia en la mano.

-¡Mierda!-Grito Rusia mientras con la otra mano le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

El francés siguió disparándole hasta que acabaron las balas, momento en el que empezo a usar sus puños.

-Vas a perder, Ruso Traidor-Dijo cogiendo una botella rota y clavándosela en el estomago.

-¡MORIRAS!-Ya echando humos y furioso Rusia, empezo a ahorcar al francés.

-¡Viva Francia!-Fue la última palabra del francés antes de caer al suelo.

Realmente, una muerte estúpida.

Pero una voz conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hello, my love-Chillo Inglaterra mientras saltaba encima de Francia.

-¿¡Como haces para encontrarme siempre, tonto acosador!?

-¿Acaso… no me quieres?-Oliver se deprimió.

-Hasta pensé que me gustaría no verte…-Soltó Luis*

Okay… Se yoo later…-Inglaterra empezó a irse de ahí, cuando una mano lo sujeto.

Anglaterre, es una broma. Je te aime-Lo abrazo el galo.

…¡Me too, much!-Lo beso el británico con una sonrisa.

* * *

*= Le puse Luis, no encuentro el nombre de Francia en versión 2p.

Un poco triste, aunque un final feliz para Francia y UK... no se para Rusia.

Nota: Esta es una versión mejorada de la historia original.


End file.
